1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the electronic device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed an electronic device such as an inertia sensor for detecting a physical quantity using, for example, a silicon MEMS (micro-electromechanical system) technology. Such an electronic device is used for, for example, a camera-shake correction function of a digital still camera (DSC), a car navigation system, and an action input device in a game machine.
In the field of such an electronic device, there is a demand for miniaturization and space saving of the device. For example, JP-A-2002-5950 discloses an electronic device (a composite element sensor) provided with, for example, an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor disposed on the same substrate.